User talk:Rioforce/Face Orders
READ ME FIRST!!!! FORMATTING RULES!!! To order a face, post a picture of your minifig's face from LU. The picture must not be cropped, and the face must be highly visible. To ensure the order is properly processed and delivered, please follow the following procedure. Underneath the Active Headers section, below the current orders, create a Header 3 ( in Source Mode) with your Username linked to your Profile. Add your pictures to a gallery and sign your sig below the gallery. Examples of faces can be found below. NOTE: I am not creating entire minifigure textures, only faces. If you want your shirt or pants, ask someone else. ---- Completed Orders 17:15, April 12, 2012 (UTC) User:BoneLU Hi, Rioforce. I have heard that you make LU textures from the game. Please make my LU face and shirt texture for me. Thank you! Here is a picture of my main character, Bone: LEGO_Universe_2012-01-21_09-50-32.jpg|My characters from LEGO Universe BoneLU Face.png|Completed P.S. I didn't have eyebrows in the game, so please don't make eybrows on the face texture! Thanks! BoneLU 01:36, March 26, 2012 (UTC)BoneLU User:Brickguy190 Could you find my fig's face texture? Hur is a pic: Brickguy190_Small.png Brickguy190 Face.png|Completed Thanks! 12:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) User:Zaxzax12 Hey Rio could you get me this face texture so Hollis can make me a minfig Render. Thanks. LEGO_Universe_2012-01-30_21-40-53.jpg Zaxzax12 Face.png|Completed Zaxzax12 User:Michealikruhara0110 I kinda lost all the photos I had of my LU minifig in a computer crash, so is it possible for you to make a face texture from an LDD screenshot? I need the eyes and eyebrows from the right one, and the mouth from the left one if you can. Thanks. LDDScreenShot2.png Michealikruhara0110 Face.png|Completed User:Cdmpants I'd like a face texture for my friend. Paranode.jpg Paranode Face.png|Completed ProfessorBooster Requesting a face :) LEGO_Universe_2010-12-17_17-56-06.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-01-24_19-44-06.jpg ProfessorBooster 20:15, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Here ya go! Enjoy! Professor Booster Face.png Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 21:27, April 1, 2012 (UTC) User:Shadow96LU Hey Rioforce, When you get a chance could you make my face texture and post it on the wiki? Here Is a pic of me at the menu: Lego_pic_780.png ~~Shadow96~~ :Here you go! Shadow96 Face.png 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 21:27, April 1, 2012 (UTC) User:A0802 Salutations Rioforce! I hope this is not asking to much. These pictures are not very clear. I will try to get better quality pics. Screen shot 2012-n01-28 at 7.png Screen shot 2012-01-28 at 7.57.38 AM.png|Zoomed in version Screen shot 2012-01-22 at 7.01.34 AM.png -RoboHop :Got it! A0802 Face.png 'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 21:27, April 1, 2012 (UTC) User:ProfessorBrickkeeper & M.U.T.T. Professorbrickkeeper Here, I have one face (Medium-Rare) of my Minifigure, Professor Brickkeeper. ProfessorBrickkeeper_Custom_Unfinished.png|My custom Minifigure of ProfessorBrickkeeper. (Still needs Face Texture.) ProfessorBrickkeeperAvatar.png|My Minifigure. Thanks, ProfessorBrickkeeper 20:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Here it is! Enjoy! BTW, I made you one with your glasses on your "nose" (Minifigs don't have noses xD ). I'll get it attached to your shirt texture soon. ProfBrickkeeper FACE.png|ProfBirckkeeper's Face Texture Prof Brickkeeper Glasses Down.png|ProfBrickkeer's Face (with his glasses on his "nose") :'Rio http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk' 21:29, March 27, 2012 (UTC) User:Jamesster.LEGO Jamesster Face Texture.png|Created out of good will User:PatchM142 PatchM143 Face Texture.png|Requested on Chat User:Herbit Herbit Face Texture.png|Requested on Chat User:Lost twilight energy Lost twilight energy Face Texture.png|Requested on Chat User:Championofmiddlearth Championofmiddlearth Face Texture.png|Requested on Chat User:Cdmpants Hollis Face Texture.png|Ordered on Chat User:MassiveSodaDuck MSD Face Texture.png|Ordered on Chat User:Le717 Le717 Face Texture.png|Made from good will User:Rioforce ThirstyChocolateRavioli Face Texture.png|His own face Hey Rio. Here is a picture of my characters from LU that includes my shirt texture: hey, rio can you make my face texture?}} Active Orders User:Mistergryphon Could you make a face texture of me? Thanks! If you don't remember my face in game, I'll add a picture: Screen_Shot_2012-01-30_at_9.26.06_PM.png Thanks so much! :) Mistergryphon (Talk) 22:43, March 25, 2012 (UTC) User:ShermanTheMythran LEGO_Universe_2012-01-30_23-58-48.jpg User:Keo5 Screen shot 2011-11-12 at 2.04.14 PM.png If possible, I would like to also make one of my own, as my favorite face was that of one of my fig's that I never got to take a picture of. Put this in completed, I have the same face texture as Brickguy. [[User:Keo5|₮iger'']] User:Starcracker Could you do my face texture? Thanks. Screen_shot_2012-03-26_at_8.55.51_AM.png Starcracker 02:06, March 26, 2012 (UTC) User:Yahooie7 LittleByLittle.jpg|Here, I hope the face is easy for you. Yahooie7 00:41, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Yahooie7 User:Hikai from LU hey, rio can you make my face texture? LEGO_Universe_2012-01-07_09-43-06.jpg Hikai from LU User:Brickenneer Could you combine these two LDD heads to make my minifigface? The face is the one the left, all it needs is to have the red circled smirk from the on the right added to it. I know it's annoying to not have a real face, but I was too busy playing to take pics. Face Textures.jpg|Brickenneer Brickenneer 16:23, April 13, 2012 (UTC) User:HunterBlackbrick May I please have a face texture? I think I may be able to dig up a pic that shows my face from LU...lemme look...yup! There it is! Look in the top left corner for the clear shot. Ian_3.PNG